Arthur the tough costumer
by Travis 2017
Summary: Based on that episode Buster's second chance. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur the tough costumer

* * *

Based on Buster's second chance episode. From the dream Buster had in matter of fact of course. This will have Arthur as a bully. This story like he was in that dream has Arthur as not only a tough costumer but it's leader. They call him specs of course. They follow his orders in matter of fact. He is mean in this story instead of the way he really is. This is an Alternate universe story. This would be what it would be like if Buster was a Genius. Arthur is a bully in this story here of course.

"I am Arthur by the way," said Arthur, "What is your name by the way?"

"I am Binky Barnes," said Binky, "I sure do like your style after all."

"I want to be cool," said Arthur, "Just like you are of course."

"I sure am," said Binky, "We will be best friends."

"That we will," said Arthur, "We could start up a cool gang."

Years passed until they was in the third grade. They are called the tough costumers with Arthur as it's leader with Binky as second in comand. They took over the sugar bowl and made it theirs. They only allow it's members in that place. Orders from Arthur Read himself they call him specs by the way. He is the leader of it instead of Binky and Molly isn't a member. They want to take over more places soon. They see Specs as he came in. He just finished saying what he did on the episode.

"A brainy kid?" said Binky, "What does he look like?"

"That rabbit boy," said Arthur, "That one creeps me out by waving to me."

"Oh yeah him," said Binky, "I remember who that is now."

"Just ignore him," said Rattles, "That brainy kid that is if not bully him."

"I could do that," said Arthur, "I am glad we have this gang."

Next chapter is after the comic book shop. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	2. Francine joins

Arthur the tough costumer

* * *

Arthur saw Molly there of course. She is a member after all in matter of fact of course. They wonder where Arthur went after all. He told him he went to the Comic book store and it is no longer a cool place to go to. They are thinking about taking it over like they did with the sugar bowl in matter of fact of course. They have expanded in matter of fact. Francine is thinkg about joining them in fact. They will have her join it in matter of fact. She will be called Meansky because she can be mean.

"Welcome here," said Arthur, "By the way call me Specs by the way in fact."

"Why thank you," said Francine, "I am glad to join this group in fact."

"We are glad you are," said Molly, "This is our club house in matter of fact."

"That it is," said Rattles, 'We saw that rabbit boy here before not inside though."

"Buster Baxter," said Francine, "He is a nerd in matter of fact."

They are glad Francine joined them after all in fact. Now we see Buster talking with his smart friends now. That one girl in matter of fact. She is a good girl by the way. She is a very smart girl in fact. She heard what he had to say. She told him that the tough costumers is bad news. That Arthur is the leader of that bully gang. They are now at that one school the next day. They are having a good time there. They are smart children in matter of fact. They went to that preschool in that dream.

"We are smart," said Buster, "Why do we all wear glasses in matter of fact?"

"We need them," said that girl, "After all that is what happens at times."

"That is true," said Buster, "My mom wears glasses by the way."

"That might be why you do," said that girl, "That bus will be here very soon of course."

"That it will," said Buster, "I am glad we are friends."

Next chapter i need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	3. Fern joins

Arthur the tough costumer

* * *

Arthur and them are planning to bully more children in school. Fern is ready to join them there in matter of fact. So yes she will become a bully in matter of fact. They are glad she joined them in matter of fact. They hope George also joins them to become Hammer. They want him to join them so they won't bully him. They are glad that Fern joined them. They are at the Sugar bowl talking and eating. They are planning to bully Buster in matter of fact. That he might be an easy target in fact.

"I think we should," said Arthur, "That was the kid who kept waving to me which freaked me out."

"Good idea," said Fern, "Thanks for letting me join all of you."

"No problem Fern," said Francine, "I want to bully someone myself."

"Go after Muffy," said Molly, "She is not tough costumer matrial in fact."

"I agree," said Arthur, "I am glad this club is growing."

They had a good meeting there. They want to takeover the comic book shop next. They are bullies and not good kids. Now we see Buster and his friends at Brain mom,s ice cream shop talking. They know in that alternate reality in fact that he isn't friends with Arthur. After all in that Binky met him first. That really Arthur is a good kid who met Buster first. They are now talking about stuff right now. They know they are smart kids. Brain is glad they are there because he is very smart as well.

"I love this place," said Buster, "I am glad we will be meeting here."

"Same here," said that girl, "They have good ice cream here."

"Glad you two are here," said Brain, "My mom of course owns this place."

"I know Brain," said Buster, "After all you know me."

"That i do," said Brain, "Best place in town after them bullies took over the sugar bowl."

Next chapter bullying starts in matter of fact. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	4. We need a new idea

Arthur the tough costumer

* * *

Arthur and them are planning to bully more children in school. George joined the tough costumers called Hammer. They bullied some kids in matter of fact. That of course counts Buster Baxter of course. Buster knows Arthur isn't his friend in that alternate reality in matter of fact of course. They are the meanest kids in that school in fact. Buster knows they are in fact. His friend in that is that one girl. That girl is his best friend after all. They are at the sugar bowl talking some after all.

"That was fun," said Arthur, "I am glad you joined Hammer."

"Yes indeed specs," said George, "I am glad i joined you after all in fact."

"We are bullies," said Binky, "The meanest bullies in matter of fact."

"That we are," said Rattles, "After all we did takeover this place in fact."

"That we did," said Arthur, "I am glad we did in matter of fact."

They are plotting what to do next after all of course. Now we see Buster and that girl talking in Brain mom's ice cream shop. They are wondering what to do next. So they won't be bullied no more. They are both smart kids in matter of fact. They have good ideas they could use. They are both good kids after all. They go to that one school in the morning. They love that school. They are glad they are at a good place. That ice cream shop. It is the best place now that the sugar bowl is for tough costumers only now.

"We can outsmart them," said Buster, "That is the only plan i have."

"It is a good one," said that girl, "We are both smart kids so we can."

"That we are," said Buster, "We must think of something better."

"Yes of course," said that girl, "I sure love this place here."

"Best place now," said Brain , "After all the sugar bowl is runned by bullies now."

Next chapter i need ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	5. Muffy is next

Arthur the tough costumer

* * *

Arthur and them are planning to bully more children in school. They are now picking on Brain in matter of fact of course. They are looking forward to Halloween so they can cause some meyhem of course. They are bullies after in matter of fact. They are bad kids after all. Arthur is the leader of the tough costumers in matter of fact. Buster is glad they aren't picking on him right now in fact. They are friends in real life but this is a dream in fact. That is the second dream he is having about that of course.

"They are bullies," said Brain, "I would stay away from them of course."

"Okay Brain," said Buster, "Arthur why did you bully him?"

"Because i can," said Arthur, "Now get away from me nerd."

"Come on Buster," said Brain, "He is a bully as in the leader of them."

"Okay Brain," said Buster, "I am with you in fact."

Later at the sugar bowl they are talking about who to pick on next. They are bullies who took over the sugar bowl in matter of turned it into their club in matter of fact. They wonder what pranks to play on Halloween. So they are also talking about that. They cool themselves cool in matter of fact. They are the meanest group of bullies in Elwood city. It is just a dream because Arthur in real life is a good boy who causes no harm. In that dream he me Binky first and not Buster in fact.

"I say Muffy," said Francine, "She is just a spoiled brat in fact."

"Good idea," said Arthur, "I will allow that to you and Molly."

"Why of course," said Molly, "That rich girl won't know what will happen."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I am glad we took over this place."

"I am also glad," said Fern, "This is a great place to meet."

Next chapter they will go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	6. The park

Arthur the tough costumer

* * *

Arthur and them are heading to the park right now. That is were Buster and his fiends are at in matter of fact of course. They are playing on the swings in matter of fact. Arthur and the tough costumers just came into that park. They are now teasing a kid there in matter of fact. Because in that Arthur is leader of the tough costumers called Specs. They are bullies in matter of fact. They are now talking about who to tease next in matter of fact. They know that Molly and Francine is teasing Muffy now.

"Who should we tease?" said Arthur, "After all they are teasing Muffy in matter of fact."

"How about Alex?" said Binky, "He is over there by the way in fact."

"Good idea," said Arthur, "I am glad we are friends in fact."

"I love it," said Rattles, "I am glad you are the leader of our group."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "We are the best group of bullies ever."

They are now teasing Alex in matter of fact. Buster and his friends saw what is going on. They are talking right now in matter of fact. They are going to talk to Alex very soon in matter of fact. After a bit the tough costumers left in matter of fact. They went over to talk to Alex in fact. They are taking him to the swings so they can talk when having fun in matter of fact of course. They are now talking in matter of fact. They will become friends with him in matter of fact. They are talking now.

"We can be friends," said Buster, "After all we are both good kids in matter of fact."

"Like he said," said that girl, "After all we aren't like them in fact."

"Why sure," said Alex, "Not the first time they teased me in fact."

"Of course," said Buster, "They also teased both of us."

"It is true," said Muffy, "I never thought Francine would tease me though."

Next chapter i will need ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	7. Last chapter

Arthur the tough costumer

* * *

Arthur and them are at school now in matter of fact. But soon Buster will wake up to find out it is just a dream like before. They are glad to be bullies in that dream. In that Arthur will start to beat up Buster very soon. That the real Arthur would never do that at all. Arthur is a much better person than that. He would never beat up Buster because they are best friends of course. That is when Buster will get beat up in matter of fact. They are at school right now talking in the hall in fact.

"I love this place," said Buster, "I am glad i come here in fact."

"That is good," said Prunella, "I also love it myself."

"I also do," said Arthur, "Buster you are going to pay."

"What will you do?" said Buster, "I just want to know."

"Beat you up," said Arthur, "That is what i will do to you."

Buster is getting beat up by Arthur and his gang that he just woke up. He told Arthur that he had a nightmare in fact. Arthur told him that he would never beat him up. Arthur told him dreams can be like that. They took him to Brain to ask what he should do. He told him don't worry about it. That now they are at school right now. They are later at recess talking. They are talking now in fact. That this story will soon end. They are talking about that dream right now in matter of fact of course.

"I would never do that," said Arthur, "You are my best friend in fact."

"That is good," said Buster, "I am glad we are friends in fact."

"Best friends," said Arthur, "Ever sense we met on that day."

"I remember it well," said Buster, "In the dream it was Binky."

"Just a dream," said Arthur, "I am glad you told it to me."

I hoped you loved this story here. I won't make a sequel to this story. The end.


End file.
